Bitter City
by HelloMyNameIsKat
Summary: The city of Arendelle has fallen to ruins. Everything is dark and drastic, with no hopes for much in life. Survival is difficult, and Elsa's reason for that is Anna. One night after planning a gang affiliation, Elsa loses her way walking home. A terrible mistake, because Pitch, a lose psychotic killer, finds her. She thinks she's dead, until Jack steps in. (JELSA gang AU)


**Bitter City**

 **WARNING: Content such as drugs, violence, abuse, ect. will be discussed in this fanfic. If you're sensitive to this, please don't read. Go read something cute bc u deserve it bc u a cute u deserve to be happy and if this is going to block that, then please don't do that k thanks ur cool -Kat (author)**

 **Chapter I /**

 **Elsa's POV**

Arendelle. Once a modern city that flourished with education and beauty, now a rotting cave that holds hungry and greedy souls. Here, you only survive by being tough. There is no such thing as grace or hope. Even the strongest of us were destroyed by someone or something at one point. The greatest of us were broken the worst, and triumphed the most. Anyone who's smart leaves this forsaken place. And the rest of who are tied down, bound to die here, live our lives only to look forward to dying.

We do what we have to to survive. For some, that's selling drugs in every form to addicts. For others, thats selling themselves to filthy rich men who only want liquor and pleasure. For me, it's being a hitman for my gang.

Anna doesn't know. She's my sister, the only reason I have for doing anything. Luckily, I'm not her only protector. Kristoff is around, and he's in the same gang as me. I've known him since before he knew Anna. She actually met him because of me, and they awkwardly fell for each other. I don't mind, since Kristoff is at least twice my size, (though half the brain) and I can see how he loves her more than anything. He's begged me to be able to tell Anna what we do for her. It kills him that he has to keep a secret from Anna, but in all honestly, I like that. I like how he is so devoted that her, that I'm sure in a whim he would take a bullet for her, and if the time comes, I'm going to need him to do that if I'm not there to do it first.

Our parents aren't around anymore to do anything, so I've got to do it all. I don't mind, since Anna gets to attend a private school and is safe, and that's all that matters to me. Besides, our parents weren't all that great anyway.

But that's all besides the point, which is that our city is crap. The police force, for all I know, are full of misogynistic rats who only work for the money, and use the law as an excuse to do anything. I've only been assigned to hit one cop. He was Sanderson; I think people called him Sandy too, but it didn't matter. I had been messing around with Chemistry a little before, so I thought I could blow him up- quick, so he wouldn't suffer, and evidence-free, so I could maintain my reputation of being one of the best hitman. But I didn't do the wiring right. I screwed up, and because of that, Sandy was hit partially from the bomb. He still died, but it was several days later, and he was partly deaf and completely voiceless by then. Whenever I have a job, I do it quickly. I don't want to kill. I hate myself for being what I have to be, so I do it in the most humane way possible. I don't let anyone suffer. I leave no witnesses.

Not to brag, I'm kind of good at my job, and it's even better when no one knows that you're the infamous Serial Snowflake (so they've named me) Everyone in the gang thinks I just manage everything. Besides, I don't mind having that secret identity. It numbs the horrors of being a lowlife killer. I wish I didn't have to kill, but tough luck. At least I go to bed every night with food in my stomach. I can afford locks on my doors. Some don't have that, so I should stop complaining. I just have to do what it takes to keep Anna alive, and if that means being a poor excuse of a human, I will do that.

* * *

9:32pm. I've spent to long in this bar. Kristoff left much earlier; I'm here to collect all the information to plan our gangs robbery. I'm actually not even interested in the robbery, I'm just the only one in the group who knows how to hack into security systems and properly hide evidence. We call ourselves the Gamgi (cold in Korean) We're pretty well known, but no one's caught us yet or any of our members since I stepped in. I keep these idiots in line, telling them to cover their hands, and not speak or show their faces. Stupid mistakes they make a lot of times.

So far, the most elite Gamgi include Kristoff, Rapunzel, Naveen, Tiana, Peter Pan. While they all have ties to others, and we often visit other criminal lords, theres a silent wall between us and the other Gamgi members. Cheshire, our most notorious member, is definitely in his own league above us, right under the Gamgi ruler- Miki Mauseu. We don't know who he is or what he looks like because he covers her face when he's in our meetings, but he basically owns us all. He found us all, and let us each join the Gamgi.

And if you refuse to join, he kills you, but they never know. Luckily, I saw it as an opportunity. Mauseu sent Rapunzel for me, and she convinced me to join. We were already school friends, but then she dropped out. I graduated, but that doesn't really mean anything in this city.

"So, this Thursday at 5, meet back here. There will be plenty of people drinking and dancing, so we can easily slip out. Make sure you all know the story if you're caught, and don't forget- we have to find a few drunkards to chat with before we leave, so they know we're here. Make sure people see you here, but you cannot be seen leaving. Got it?" I explain to the team, which is Naveen, Robbin Hood, Peter Pan, and Tiana.

"Also, keep your gloves on at all times. Don't take your mask off, and keep your hair tied behind you. Don't wear shoes you love or cloths, because we're burning them after the robbery. And don't tell anyone, unless you want an early death." Tiana adds. She's pretty smart when it comes to robberies. It's practically her specialty.

Simultaneously, they all say okay. We leave one by one to avoid suspicion, and it's my turn to leave last. The times rolls by, roughly 30 minutes apart from each person leaving. It's nearly 11:42pm before I decide I can leave. I exit the hidden room in the pub, Tiana's Place. She's our host for most everything. The only down fall is that her club is in the darkest parts of the city. It's good and bad, good since it's buried under piles of other unlawful places, but bad because after 9, getting home is a dance with death.

Most members are well known, so they don't get messed with a lot, but I haven't made a name for myself... Well, not for my real name anyway. There is no Elsa Snow in the crime books, just the mysterious Serial Snowflake. I've made a habit to leave snowflakes at crime scenes, but only on the victims I didn't know. For the ones I knew, I leave something that has a personal meaning. Something to throw the cops off, and something to aid to the dead. Funny, the police only know about half of my kills from the snowflakes. They're probably to stupid to piece together the other artifacts. So after all my work, I have no way to threaten anyone who attacks me in an alley way. I just have a flimsy body to protect me.

I slip out the club, making sure no one sees me. Wearing a soft, sky blue hood attached to a leather jacket, I put the hood up on my platinum braid. I exit the way I think I know best, but I've never been out this late from Tiana's Place. I hardly know the way in the dim light, let alone the pitch black night. I navigate my way through crumbling buildings and lifeless streets. I arrive towards a slim alley way. It's a short cut, but I can't tell if it's the right alley way or not. They all look the same in the night.

I begin to walk through, the only light being the full moon. It's dead quiet- just how I like it. I keep walking, but I hear the soul creeping behind. I can tell there is someone watching. I walk slightly faster, hoping the turn to my street is soon. If I can get to an open street, I can run faster and hide quicker. I check for a knife or a gun on me, but I was stupid enough to not bring anything. CRAP.

I pick my pace up, and I can hear the breathe of someone behind me. I go into a run, soon terrified of whatever's behind me.

"Don't run, sweetie! I only want to talk!" The slithering voice of no doubt a creep says behind me.

"Leave me alone! I'm armed!" I lie, but I have to. I keep running, but then the alley turns into a halt. A stop. Three walls surrounding me, and the only freedom holds something I don't have time to face.

"Oh, darling, you're trapped! Guess you have to talk to me now. Don't worry, I'm not bad at _talking_ either." The voice echoes. I'm pretty sure 'talking' is not what he has in mind. I turn around to see a dark, tall and thin figure appear. "Pitch is the name. I'm quite famous, you know. I think you shouldn't be out here this late, it's too scary for a darling like you."

"Get away!" I scream, trying to hide my terror, but I'm pretty crappy at it.

"Ah, you're so beautiful though. You are simply a forbidden fruit, a beautiful, luscious forbidden fruit, and I HAVE to have a bite." Pitch slurs, licking his lips.

"You disgust me." I spit.

"oh, such a bad girl. Hasn't anyone taught you manners?" He says, walking closer.

"I could say the same about you." I say, leaned against the brick wall. He inches closer to me, so close that I can see his glowing gold eyes that scan my body as if it were a piece of meat.

"ahaa, funny girl." He laughs. I make a fast dash to his right, trying to avoid his reign, but he trips me as I sprint. I fall, landing my face in a damp, hard ground, earning a few cuts along the way.

"Go away!" I scream, trying to hustle back up, but Pitch grabs my arm before I can. "Leave me alone!" I cry, trying to fight him off of me. He gets on top of me, sitting with his crushing body, laughing manically. "Don't do this!" I scream, trying to fight him.

"Ahaa! I bet you think I'm going to force myself on you! Ha! No, something more fun! I'm going to kill you! Kill you slowly, and kiss every part of your body once it's off your corpse!" He laughs insanely into my ear.

I feel myself begin to cry in panic. I scream and kick, but I can't do much. He pulls out a knife that reflects the moon's gleam. He raises it up to stab me, but before he does, there is a call in the night I thought would be my end.

"Get off her Pitch!" Another person calls. Maybe he just wants in on the action, use me for his purposes then let Pitch kill me. Pitch freezes in his steps, looking up in anger at the direction of the voice. "Now!"

"Jack Frost." Pitch grunts, his knees still pinned at my rip cage. His body still over powering mine. "What a pleasure! Maybe you can watch this time, see the wondrous work I'm doing instead of trying to save these lost persons."

"It's no where near wondrous. Now get off her, now." This Jack figure says. I can't see anything but Pitch and his body holding mine down. All I know is the voices I hear of this Jack. He seems like I can live another day. He makes me think maybe Anna won't morn her sister soon.

"You think a gun scares me?" He calls, and I assume Jack now has a gun. "You think your kind has any power over me?"

"I don't care if it scares you, I just want you to leave her alone. My kind knows that your kind is rotten and savage. Now, get off!" Jacks voice goes deep, and it's frightening almost.

I can feel Pitch's body slowly rise. "Fine, Jackie. But next time, you won't be here so soon. And this girl, I'm coming back for her. She smells delicious, and I have to try her." Pitch says, and as soon and I can breathe correctly again, Pitch is off me and dispersing into whatever dark corner he came from. I jump up so fast I almost fall back down. The blood rushes to me head, and suddenly standing straight is not easy.

"You okay?" I hear as I see what the voice behind the Jack held. It was a boy, or a man, who was probably my age. He held a stern face, but a sharp jawline and piercing blue eyes that shone in the dark of the night. He was a few inches taller than me, and even through his lose fitting blue hoodie, I could tell his thin body held lean muscles.

"Don't come near me." I growl. "I don't know you"

"Look, I don't bite, and you're kinda bleeding. C'mon, I'll help you clean up." He says, but I despise this. How could he offer me this? He wants something from this. No one is like this.

"No, I'm fine. I can fix myself without help." I say, feeling the throbbing in my chest, the cuts along my face and hands, and the dirt in my hair and eyes. I try to rub them free, but get them more irritated. They water up from this, and my vision is partly blurry partly ITS REALLY DARK OUTSIDE.

"Look, I just risked my life to get Pitch away from you. You really think I'm gonna hurt you now?" He has a point.

"Whatever, just tell me where to go. My eyes... my eyes have dirt in them." I admit. Then, Jack grabs my hand, but I immediately break my hand free of his cold hands.

"I've got to guide you somehow. Please?" He asks. His voice is completely different from earlier. It's soft. It's... it's new. It's like he cares, but that's impossible. Anyone who's smart enough knows never to trust anyone. "Just trust me." He begs.

"Last time I checked, trust isn't safe here." I remark, but let him lead me by my hands. Jack laughs to himself, but doesn't say anything after that. He continues to guide me somewhere, but I have no idea where. My eyes start to tear up, which kind of helps the dirt in them, and my vision gets pretty much better after a few minutes.

Though I can see, I let him drag me by my hand. I have to admit, his hands felt nice. It felt revealing to have this stranger help me. Of course, I wouldn't ever tell anyone that. I continue to follow him through a few hidden alley ways, into the streets, and finally in a building. "My apartment is on the second floor. Do you want to go up the stairs outside or inside?"

"Outside. That way, if you kill me, someone will see where I went." I say in full honesty. He laughs, as if it were a joke, but he doesn't understand. You're never safe in Arendelle.

"Follow me." He says, letting go of the hold. I kind of want more, but I don't dare let that desire last long. I follow him up the creaking metal steps onto a balcony. He enters an electronic pin and a fingerprint to open the door.

 _Well, isn't that just fancy._

I walk into an, in every way, normal apartment. There is a beat couch in on corner beside a tile counter top that leads into a kitchen, and I think a little hallway behind that, which probably holds a bed and bathroom. Jack goes into the kitchen area, and grabs several towels and a bowl of water. He brings them to a table in front of the couch, and sets them down. I sit on the couch.

"Hand me your wrists." He says, leaning in front of me. He's on his knees, as I sit on a couch. I could easily kick him in the face in I needed to. I hand him them, and I notice just how dirty and bloody they were. The ground in that alley way was mud and rocks. I notice all the little scrapes as Jack takes a rag, warm with water, and dabs it lightly on my hands. It stings slightly, but I don't make to much of a facial expression about it.

"Just dab, okay? I'll go get some bandages." He says, leaving me with the rags. I continue to dab, but when I do it, it just hurts a hundred times more. I can help but react to the stinging of the rag to my torn flesh. I'm pretty pathetic at this.

"Ugh! I can't get it to not sting!" I grunt to myself.

Jack comes in with a few bandages, and places them by the dry rags. "Let me?" He asks, with almost puppy eyes. I hate him for looking like that. Just because his jawline could cut paper and his warm face radiates peace doesn't mean he is trustworthy. Just remember what happened with Hans. Don't trust. Conceal everything.

"I can do it." I scoff, trying to dab away at the faint bleeding, but it still hurts a lot.

"Alright, fine." He says, getting up and sitting on the other side of the couch. There is at least a cushion between us and it should stay that way.

I keep slowly dabbing at my wrists, only stinging them by my own shaky hands. UGH. I decide to just wrap them up in a bandage and ignore it. Then I notice my jeans were torn at my knee, and it's pretty scabby and bloody. I begin to dab, but it burns and stings at the same time.

"I can do it if you want." Jack offers again. I sigh aggravated, but I mentally agree.

"Okay, fine. But only because I'm still shakey." I say, trying to scare him. He doesn't look to scared. Whatever.

He begins to dab away the blood slowly. It still stings, but not as much as when I did it. As I begin to allow myself to relax slightly, but still enough to be alert, I notice how exhausted I am. With both legs on the couch and lying against the side cushion, I yawn. My eyelids fall heavy, but I don't dare fall asleep. No way. Although, I haven't had good sleep in several days. And I just saw my life flash before my eyes. Plus inside this apartment is warm, unlike the cold damp world outside. My eyelids barely stay open, and no matter how hard I try, I end up leaving myself totally exposed to a stranger. He could kill me so easily right now, but honestly I'm to tired to care. I feel my body lose its tension, and I fall into a deep, needed sleep.

 **A/N: I don't plan on continuing this. I loved the idea and short story, but I don't know of much else on what to do. Comment if you think I should continue on. I might, still unsure if I have to motivation lol.**


End file.
